


Broken Mirror (The Things I've Learned)

by a_dhia



Series: To the Last [1]
Category: All Our Yesterdays - Cristin Terrill
Genre: Canon Divergence - one of the previous thirteen attempts to change history, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dhia/pseuds/a_dhia
Summary: Em wishes they had more than one choice.





	Broken Mirror (The Things I've Learned)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Cecelia and the Satellites.'

Finn is the first to voice the idea of running aloud. 

He takes a careful sip of cocoa and shifts his weight on the wooden bench. 

“He’ll come after us.” 

I run a hand through my hair. The same thoughts have been going through my head for months but I haven’t wanted to acknowledge what that means for us. 

“We don’t know that for sure. He could have forgotten all about us by now.” 

I know it’s a stupid thought even as I say it. Even if he has, I know it won’t stay that way for long. Finn and I can’t sit by and pretend that nothing’s wrong. The plans I have hidden on Finn’s bookshelf make sure of that. 

Finn just raises an eyebrow as he takes another sip of cocoa. 

I sigh. I knew Finn wouldn’t let me live in that fantasy. He’s far too practical. “I’ll see about sneaking some money from my Mom.” And probably sell a lot of clothes too. I won’t need most of them anymore. 

Finn slips his hand into mine. His eyes never look away from the water. “I’ll look into getting us papers. At the very least, it won’t hurt to be prepared.” 

My fingers tighten around his. “Are you always terrified that you’ll wake up and find that everything has already changed? And I know that I won’t know it, but I’ll still feel that slight sensation of wrongness?” 

Finn pinches his temples with his free hand. 

“Have I told you how much I fucking hate time travel?”

A giggle slips past my lips. Sometimes Finn's ability to make me laugh still surprises me. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.” 

“Unfortunately I have a feeling I’ll be doing it a lot more.” The bench creaks as he stands. “Go get some rest, Marchetti." He drops a kiss on the crown of my head, a recent habit of his. "I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Finn disappears into the crowd. I pull my coat tighter around me, noting the sudden chill in the air now that I’m alone. It’s starting to worry me - this feeling I get in my chest when Finn and I are apart. 

I shake it off. No sense in adding another thing for me to stress over. 

Luz promised to make potato pancakes for dinner. I focus on that for now. Finn and I can figure it all out tomorrow. 

Together.


End file.
